(COMPLETED) The End of the Streak, The Beginning of a Friendship
by Niari Black
Summary: Wrestle Mania… The Big Moment… The grandest stage of them all… Where Legends have stepped foot and conquered, where the growing Super Stars we know strive to make themselves known, where the legends make or break themselves, and where the conflict, the imagination, and the fighting escalates to another whole level. What happens when Brock breaks the streak and Amy snaps?


_Wrestle Mania… The Big Moment… The grandest stage of them all… Where Legends have stepped foot and conquered, where the growing Super Stars we know strive to make themselves known, where the legends make or break themselves, and where the conflict, the imagination, and the fighting escalates to another whole level._

**Amy's Point of View**

I am watching backstage as the beast, Brock Lesnar enters through the curtain at Wrestle Mania 30… I feel my lip curl back into a snarl. God, how I hate this man! He'd been back for a few months and he was getting his Wrestle Mania moment with one of the greatest Legends of all time. Gripping the bridge of my nose I take a deep breath.

_"If Lesnar ends the streak it would make totally sense… He is one of the best guys, fitness wise that could end the streak. We all know that Taker is no spring chicken…"_As I am having an argument back and forth in my brain I hear The Undertaker's entrance start to play. My eyes snap open and jump to the screen as my hand holds the tip of my chin. I glance at the men on both sides of me. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns are on my left and Dean Ambrose on my right. Ambrose glances at me and gives me the smallest of smiles before is eyes go back to the TV. I follow suit and watch as The Undertaker and Brock Lesnar face off. Lesnar shuffles a little before backing away. I cannot help but to laugh a little at this. I reach out blindly and slap Reign's chest with the back of my hand to get his attention, he looks down at me before leaning down to hear what I have to say. I lean towards him a little, our eyes still on the screen. I point at the screen with a wave of my hand.

"He's like a sheep in the den of a hungry lion…" Reign's laughs deeply before whispering,

"He looks like a lost lamb." We each lean back up straight and watch as Undertaker and Lesnar begin to duke it out. I feel my eyebrow twitch when Lesnar clotheslines Undertaker over the top rope but feel a smile grace my face as the Taker lands on his feet and stares out at the crowd. Undertaker and Lesnar fight each other outside the ring and I feel my heartbeat pick up.

_"Come on Mark… Come on… Don't let this fool beat you!"_As this crosses my mind I watch Brock Lesnar give The Undertaker a third F-5… When he goes in for the pin everything seems to go into slow motion…

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

Brock Lesnar stares with wide eyes as Paul Heyman covers his mouth with his hands and stares with huge eyes. The anger and disappointment boils up so much that I take a step back from the TV, my long brown hair falls into my face, hiding my disappointment like a curtain. Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns stare at the screen shocked. They seem to be locked in their own little world so they cannot move. Grabbing my mouth with my hand I feel my free fist ball into a fist.

_"WHY!? WHY WOULD THEY MAKE TAKER LOSE AT WRESTLE MANIA!?"_I feel the sting behind my eyes begin to grow. I turn on my heel and book it out of the room before heading down towards the ring. I ran at a dead run and picked up a random broom along the way. Snapping off the brush part of the broom I slap it into my hand a couple of times, a pure look of anger on my face. As I get closer the ring, I can still hear Lesnar's music playing and Paul talking excitedly saying,

"You did it! You ended the streak!" Lesnar was silent but when I came around the curtain he had a smile on his face. Neither of them noticed me until Brock Lesnar turned his face to leave and I brought the broken broom across his cheek. He falls to the ground clutching his face as Paul Heyman stares at me with a glare that could kill a man. I look at him with one of my own and then bring the broom down upon him like rain.

_"Anger… Pure anger… Why? Why?"_I hit Paul, then Lesnar, then Paul, then Lesnar, Paul, Lesnar… The crowd begins to go a little wild. I hear people asking,

"Was this scripted?" I turn around and head back behind the curtain to grab a microphone. I come back out as my theme song, Break by Three Days Grace. I bring the microphone up to my lips as the crowd falls dead silent again. I point to the person I heard ask if this was scripted. They look at me wide eyed with a blush as I stare at them and say,

"This isn't scripted… This is me, just like you, being a pissed off and heartbroken fan." I bring the microphone down as the fans begin to chant, _"Thank you Taker."_I cannot help but smile a very heartbroken smile… I watch as The Undertaker attempts to stand up by using the ropes but he fails a few times. I begin to jog down to the ring with the microphone in my hand. As I slide into it I kneel if front of Taker who has managed to get up on one knee. I snap my fingers in front of his face and he looks at me. I feel my heartbreak even more…

_"His eyes… They are so empty… There is nothing in them! Why? Why? Why would they end the streak? How the hell is that 'What's best for businesses?"_The Undertaker looks me in the eyes, his own dilated. He's not looking so good.

"Did I win?" Those words echo through the microphone like a knife to the heart. I can no longer help it… I break down balling and wipe my eyes angrily. I don't answer with yes or no… I simply answer with,

"You don't look so good Taker. Let's go get you checked out." He doesn't argue as he pulls himself to his feet. I stay kneeing down for a few seconds as he slowly climbs out. I stand up with the microphone in my left hand and my right hand covering my mouth. I drop my hand from my mouth and point at The Undertaker.

"Let's give a final round of applause for The Undertaker!" Someone in the crowd yells,

"You suck Undertaker!" I look towards the sound of the voice and scoff in disgust.

"Whoever said that, I hope someone punched you in the jaw. That was disrespectful! Who said that?" A few fans in the very front row point at a man who glares at them all with his jaw set. I climb out of the ring and head over the man. I pull him forward by the front of his shirt, set the microphone down on the barricade, ball up my free fist and bring it up and punch the man square in the jaw.

"Learn some manners you asshole." I turn around and point at The Undertaker.

"Now give Taker the respect he deserves!" The crowd goes wild while yelling,

"Thank you Taker!" the clap and say,

"Thank you Amy!" I drop the microphone and quickly head up the Taker's side as I grab his arm. I do not help him except when he stumbles. I let him walk by himself, showing that he is still the legend we know and love. As we exit behind the curtain I help Mark to the trainer's room to get him checked out. As he is in the room I head out the back door with a cigarette between my lips. As I am about the light it up, the back door opens and Ambrose, Reigns, and Rollins come out. They look at me with wide eyes before looking at the ground.

As I bring up my lighter to my lips Ambrose leans over and plucks the cigarette from my mouth. He sticks it into his own before taking my lighter and lighting it up.

"What are you doing Ambrose?" He takes a big drag before pulling the cigarette away from his lips. He looks at me sideways with a small smile.

"It's a horrible habit to get into." I cross my arms over my chest and look away.

"Amy, what the hell were you thinking?" Stephanie McMahon's voice makes my ears want to bleed. I reach over and pluck the cigarette from Ambrose before taking my first drag ever in my life. I cough a little and hand it back to Ambrose who shakes his head.

"Amy! I'm talking to you!" Stephanie steps up into my face. I look her dead in the eye, stick my left hand in my pocket, tilt my head to the left a little and lean down over her. I could feel the demons inside swimming in my eyes. Stephanie steps back a little before crossing her arms.

"I can hear you, do I want too? Nope. Am I going to bother with an answer more than this? Nope." I lean back with a wicked look on my face. I turn to my friends, The Shield and close my eyes. I sigh heavily and step around Stephanie. I stop next to her and say in a normal toned voice,

"I did what no one else would do."

"You can't hit the fans!"

"Ah ah ah." I wag my finger at her.

"Fan. I hit a fan and he was an asshole." Stephanie throws her hands in the air.

"It doesn't matter!" I shrug nonchalantly.

"Maybe. I did what I did because I grew up as a WWE fan… I've watched the Taker since I was four years old… You should have never, and I mean never, ever have ended the streak. He should have retied a winner at Wrestle Mania." Stephanie smiles sadly.

"It's what he wanted though…" I sigh and shake my head, my long brown hair flying.

"You're going to be fired for what you did!" I hear Triple H's booming voice as the back door slams open. I turn towards him, a sadistic smile on my face. Ambrose winces and looks away while Reigns and Rollins pretend not to notice.

"Triple H…" He locks eyes with me and stares me down. I lean back and laugh evilly.

"You can go fuck yourself." Reigns chokes on the soda he had been drinking, Ambrose laughs, and Rollins hides in his sweatshirt, shaking with laughter. I smile when suddenly the back door opens and a girl pokes her head out.

"Miss Lynn?" I smile at her brightly.

"Yes Sarah?" She looks down.

"Kelly and Taker are asking for you." I nod my head once before I begin to head into the building again.

"Thanks Sarah." She nods once before we both disappear through the door. As I head with Sarah towards the trainer's room we share a small smile.

"Here you are." I nod once and head through the door Sarah holds open for me. I had no idea what was in store for me but I was ready to hear Taker's story from him himself…

**(AN hour and a half later) 3rd Person Point of View**

After Amy Lynn comes out an hour after heading into the trainer's room to talk with Kelly and The Undertaker she has a very peaceful look on her face. Undertaker opens the door as he finishes saying something to Amy. Outside the door the members of The Shield are leaned up against the wall where there can see the door open from where they are but they cannot hear what is being said. Amy looks out and looks shocked to see her friends standing there. Dean, Seth, and Roman wave with smiles on their faces. The Undertaker whispers something to Amy who grumbles.

"How many times do I have to tell you and Kelly? No." Kelly comes up behind her and throws her arms over Amy's shoulders.

"Come on A, you know that you two would be cute together." Kelly pouts cutely while Amy blushes darkly.

"Kelly, I'll never speak to you or Mark again if you try to set me up with someone." Kelly sighs heavily and Undertaker has an amused smirk on his face.

"Anyway," A waves her hand slightly. "I'm going to go find Paul and Lesnar. Their probably still here." Reigns snaps his attention to her.

"You're not going to beat him up again are you?" Amy laughs a little before shaking her head.

"No, no. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Good because I don't want to have to beat him down." Ambrose's response is very quiet but Amy and Undertaker hear him. Undertaker looks at A and raises his eyebrows while Amy glares at him.

Kelly chuckles and yawns.

"Well, were going to get going. We have quite the drive home." She gives me a final hug and a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Callaway does the same before heading down the hallway after Kelly. He pauses and says,

"Ambrose." Ambrose jumps a little before turning to Taker.

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't be so nervous. Walk with me. I must speak to you." He ignores the glares from Amy and motions for Ambrose to follow him. Ambrose looks at his friends as Taker begins to walk away.

"Dude, it's disrespectful not to follow him." Reign's warns Ambrose who scrunches up his face with a blush and heads after Callaway. Amy glares down the hallway at the back of Mark's head who laughs at something that Ambrose said.

_"That Dead man can be really annoying sometimes…"_ Amy heads off to find Paul and Lesnar as Reigns and Rollins decide to head back to the hotel to let Ambrose and Lynn finish their own business. As Amy is walking through the hallways of the arena she cannot help but to think back at what Callaway and Kelly had told her. She promised not to say anything to anyone. Lost in thought she accidently bumps into someone and her bag falls off her shoulder and a giant pale hand hands her bag back to her. Amy removes her hand from her face which she had covered in large embarrassment. She looks up slightly and locks eyes with Brock Lesnar. They stare at each other a little awkwardly while Paul starts off on her,

"I hope you're not here to attack my client again Miss Lynn." Amy blushes slightly and rubs the back of her neck. Lesnar hand dropped his hand down, still holding her bag. He lifts it back up and cuts of Paul.

"Here, you dropped this." Amy takes her bag from Lesnar with a smile and a blush.

"Th-Thank you." Paul crosses his arms and does a Miz duck face look. It makes Amy and Lesnar look at each other and raise an eyebrow.

"I was actually looking for you." Amy looks Brock in the eye and he raises both eyebrows before making his face go back to normal.

"Why?" Amy looks at Paul then back at Lesnar.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Lesnar shrugs and motions for you to walk with him.

"Lesnar what are you doing? Where are you going? Don't go with her, she might attack you again." Lesnar turns around and looks Paul in the eye before saying,

"Shut up Paul. If we don't talk there is going to be bad blood between us forever." Amy faces away from the two as Lesnar tells Paul to shut up. When Lesnar begins to walk again, Amy can't help but give an amused smile.

"What?"

"Nothing." Amy's mouth twitches in amusement. Lesnar stops around a random corner and so does Amy.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"W-Well, I wanted to apologize… My fan-self came out and I was just so disappointed that I couldn't control myself. Plus, it was heartbreaking and Mark lay there afterwards… It was like everything was in slow motion." Pinching the bridge of her nose Amy's voice shakes a little. Clenching her eyes shut to keep from crying she takes a deep breath.

"Anyway, I just wanted to apologize and ask for your forgiveness." Amy looks Brock in the eye who is looking at her shocked. He shakes his head and smiles a little.

"Of course I accept your apology and you're forgiven. I forgave you the moment I saw your eyes when you attacked me… I felt like a horrible person for even beating Undertaker and he asked me to end his streak." Amy smiles a little before looking at the ground.

"Yeah, he told me everything… I feel like a horrible person." Brock laughs a little before saying,

"You shouldn't. I forgave you so you shouldn't feel bad anymore." Amy nods a little before saying,

"Want to grab a beer?" Lesnar contemplates this and shrugs.

"Sure. Let's go." With that, Amy and Brock Lesnar head out to grab a beer. As they are heading out Amy stops and says,

"I want to see the arena one last time before we go." Lesnar nods in understanding and walks out the curtain alongside Amy. They look out at the arena, at the Wrestle Mania sign, and the WWE workers still cleaning up.

"This will always be, Hell's Playground."

"Yes, The Dead Man's shadow will stand over Wrestle Mania forever. His is a legend, a shadow that will never to disappear." The two of them share a smile and head out to grab that beer.


End file.
